


Too Long Til The Weekend

by lesbiananglerfish



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, idk - Freeform, who is the third roommate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiananglerfish/pseuds/lesbiananglerfish
Summary: Hanschen could go back in the closet. He’d done theatre in high school, surely he could pretend to be straight for one weekend.OROh fuck I just kissed my boyfriend in front of his roommates who don't know he’s gay. Maybe if I just kiss everyone they’ll think it’s normal???





	

He could be back in the closet. He’d done theatre back in high school, surely he could pretend to be straight for one weekend.

  
Hanschen had been anxious to see his boyfriend again, even though it had only been two weeks since the last time they saw each other. He wanted to be disgusted with himself with how whipped he was over this boy; hadn’t he after all left a string of broken hearts behind as he slept his was through half of the freshman class last year? But reuniting with Ernst that summer had changed him somehow, he’d gone soft, he supposed. How Ernst had gone from the quiet kid who always ruined the curve in his high school freshman science class, to the guy who had finally captured the heart most people didn’t believe Hanschen Rilow had, he wasn’t quite sure. Whether a gift or a curse, Hanschen was terrified that it could be love, even if it had only been a few months.

  
If someone had told Hanschen last year that he would be in an exclusive long distance relationship, he would have laughed in their face and fucked their roommate within 48 hours. Hanschen smirked to himself behind his steering wheel, he kind of liked proving himself wrong in a way. It felt weird to rebel through a stable healthy relationship, but it was a rebellion of sorts. And he only had two more hours of driving through cow pastures left to over analyze it.

  
The time did pass eventually, and Hanschen made it to Ernst’s college without running out of gas and getting eaten hillbillies. Ernst ran out to the parking lot to throw his arms around him immediately, but when Hanschen went to kiss the mouth he too often thought about when he should be studying, Ernst quickly stepped away.

  
“Hanschen this is my roommate Georg,” Ernst said, gesturing to a lanky boy Hanschen had failed to notice beforehand. Hanschen did the typical bro nod that always made him feel a little too much like he should’ve joined a frat.

  
“Georg, this is my friend Hanschen,” Hanschen tried not to wince at the word friend almost as hard as Ernst tried not to stumble over it. Neither of them did as well as they had hoped, but Georg didn’t seem to notice.

  
“Nice to meet you, bro,” Georg attempted to crush his hand when he shook it and Hanschen tried not to hold it against him. He really wasn’t a huge fan a straight guys but he was willing to pretend for Ernst’s sake.

  
Hanschen and Ernst lead the way up to the dorm with Georg trailing behind, meaning Hanschen couldn’t take Ernst’s hand like he desperately wanted to. He thanked whatever deity might exist that the dorm is apartment-style and each of the four guys living there have their own separate rooms. He and Ernst immediately disappeared into one and the moment the door shut, Ernst practically pounced on him.

  
“Missed you,” Ernst whispered against his lips as Hanschen scrambled to put down his bags and hold his boyfriend properly.

  
The rest of the night passed in a blur, alternating between cuddling and watching every Disney movie on Netflix and Ernst turning to roll half on top of him to mouth at his neck. Hanschen had stopped laughing and murmuring “again?” sometime after round six or seven. They had to be quiet, which wasn’t particularly easy for Hanschen, but Ernst was pretty good at keeping his mouth busy. They had finally fallen asleep tangled up together around three in the morning.

  
Morning came quick and gentle to Ernst much earlier than Hanschen preferred. The morning glow through the curtains was beautiful as it glanced off Ernst’s lunar skin, but both the sun and moon were too bright for eight in the morning so Hanschen groaned and slid further under the duvet. Ernst giggled and kissed his forehead, just peeking out from under the covers.

  
“I’ll go make some coffee,” Ernst murmured into the blonde’s bedhead. He slid out from under the covers and Hanschen made a halfhearted attempt to follow him.  
“No, that’s alright babe. You don’t have to get up.”

  
Hanschen hummed his thanks and pulled the pillow that was still warm from Ernst’s body heat closer before drifting off again.

  
He awoke again not much later to the smell of coffee floating in under the bedroom door. Sliding out of Ernst’s bed, he grabbed his clothes that had been discarded since yesterday and pulled them on. He ventured out into the kitchen, wiping his eyes blearily. Ernst was standing at the stove making eggs and he wandered up behind him. He took Ernst by surprise, sliding between his body and the counter to wrap his arms around his waist and peck him on the lips.

  
“Good morning,” he murmurs before he realizes that Ernst has gone stiff. He’s about to apologize for not warning him when he hears the distinct sound of teenage guys muttering awkwardly off to his left. And that’s when Hanschen Rilow went into full panic mode.

  
The first thing he did was jump back from Ernst like he’d been burned, not that that would do any good at this point. His mind flipped through exactly what he had done since entering the room and decided that he hadn’t done anything to explicitly state that they were in a relationship. Maybe they’d just think he was an affectionate person. People hug and kiss on the cheek platonically all the time. Lots of cultures greet by kissing on the cheek. Sure, kissing on the mouth was generally not seen as platonic, but that one celebrity had that picture of her kissing her kid, so surely he could pass this off as a weird friend thing. He just needed to make this seem like a normal, totally “no homo” interaction.

  
“Good morning!” He nearly screeched to the three very confused guys standing near the small kitchen table. He flitted up to them, putting on his most terrifyingly peppy smile. He grabbed the shortest one who stood closest to him and yanked him forward to peck him on the very confused lips. The roaring in his ears wasn’t quite loud enough to mask the squeak Ernst made.

  
“It’s lovely today, isn’t it?!” His voice still far too loud for the quiet room and two octaves high than usual. He sprung over to Georg who was staring at him like he’d just seen an angel. A biblical angel with six wings, covered completely in eyeballs. He grabbed Georg by the neck and managed to plant a kiss on his lips despite the fear in his eyes. Poor Ernst was gripping the counter for support, unable to even tell his boyfriend to give up the charade before his roommates filed a harassment report.

  
“The weather is so much nicer here!” He practically screamed as he realized that he had lost whatever acting chops he thought he’d had in high school, because there was no way anyone could mistake his behavior as normal. But at this point he was too committed to his performance to give up now. The third roommate whose name Ernst had never mentioned looked like he wanted to bolt when Hanschen set his eyes on him but he was so confused by what was happening that he didn’t move, even when Hanschen once again and kissed the last of Ernst’s roommates. The moment he did, rational thought seemed to return to Hanschen and he realized what he’d just done.

  
Hanschen froze and stared in unveiled shock at Ernst’s roommate, who stared right back. The dorm was deathly silent, no one daring to even breathe as they all took in what had just transpired. None of the guys wanted to be the first to acknowledge the atom bomb of awkward that Hanschen had just managed to drop in under a minute.

  
_BEERP BEEERP BEEEERP_

  
The smoke detector nearly scared Hanschen out of his own skin and Ernst shrieked and hopped around the kitchen, attempting to put out the smoldering remains of what would’ve been breakfast. The _Saved By The Bell_ theme song barged unwelcome into Hanschen’s head as he finally unfroze from the spot to help his boyfriend keep from burning down the apartment.

  
After the flames had been smothered and the RA had been reassured, Hanschen leaned against the counter and stared at his socked feet as the uncomfortable silence settled back in. He heard Ernst sigh dramatically from a few feet away and then clear his throat.

  
“So I’m gay, and Hanschen is my boyfriend even though he’s an idiot,” Ernst said all in one breath, avoiding eye contact with all his roommates and resting a fondly exasperated gaze on Hanschen.

  
“Uh yeah, we all kinda figured. What with all the hickeys, you know-” one roommate, Otto, Hanschen had learned, replied with a cocked eyebrow.

  
“Um, what?!” Ernst’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “What hickeys?”

  
“Oops,” Hanschen tried so hard to keep the smirk off his face, he really did. He actually hadn’t realized how easily Ernst would mark, he had thought he was being gentle but then Ernst did this thing with his hands and…

  
_“Hanschen”_ Ernst hissed, standing on his tiptoes to check his neck in the reflection of the microwave door.

  
“It’s cool dude,” Georg piped up. “We really don’t care, but like, if you guys could be quieter next time, that’d be great.”

  
“Oh my god,” Ernst dropped his face into his hands.

  
Hanschen, however, just smirked so hard one could almost call it a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this just me taking out my anxiety about visiting my closeted girlfriend? Maybe, but I thought it was funny. If y'all like this AU though I might write more in it. Let me know!


End file.
